Harley Quinn's Spirit Thingy
This is how Harley Quinn's Spirit Thingy goes in Voldemort's Revenge. then see Harley in a cave as she is strapped to an alter Harley Quinn: You snuck up on me, you jerk! Let me out! view a claw Death Eater commandeers it looks frightened tries to get the claw moving Death Eater pushes the right button claw slowly begins to move in her direction and Harley becomes concerned. The claw moves closer and closer to her and shines a light in her face Harley Quinn: nervously This can't be good. then becomes scared as the claw moved toward her chest Harley Quinn: No, no no no no no no no, oh no. claw reaches into her chest and a bright bluish white light shined from it while Harley screams in fear and agony Harley Quinn: NOOOO! scream echoes throughout the cave as the claw extracts her soul, her protoplasmic head, and it holds her by her "tail" as she floated in place with her hair floating at her sides while her body layed limply in place on the alter as her lifeless head hung in place its eyes closed, now just an empty husk with no life in it. Harley Quinn is now a floating bluish white protoplasmic head staring at her own lifeless body. She floats up and down with her hair floating at her sides while the claw holds her "tail" from behind. The claw slowly begins pulling Harley's protoplasm back as she stares at her lifeless body and gasps in shock. She turns her head right, then left as she tries to turn to face the one controlling the claw Harley Quinn's protoplasm: Hey, put back my spirit thingy! claw moves up while Harley shook her head with a bit of distress while her hair floats forward Harley Quinn's protoplasm: That is so uncool! claw continues moving to the cauldron as Harley wiggles a bit and whines Harley Quinn's protoplasm: And you're messing up my hair! claw stops moving and Harley looks down and shows a bit of fear as she was only a few inches above the cauldron. She looks down to see that it was full of liquid and that in it was a small, slow moving, whirlpool of souls that seemed to go on forever. It soon became clear that they were about to put her in with the rest of the souls they had stolen from females Harley Quinn's protoplasm: You're a jerk! Capital J-E-... claw quickly moves down and she lets out a cry as it dunks her protoplasm into the cauldron causing a small splash. She drowns in the sea of souls Harley Quinn's protoplasm: Erk! looks shocked the creatures that attacked the night before climbs out of the cavern beneath the cauldron. The creature grins evilly as it walks up to Harley Quinn's now vacant body and grabs her chin and tilts her lifeless head up and opens her mouth. As the creature moves her head up, it moves its fingers of its right hand, which was in front of Harley's face and chuckles evilly while it holds her head up with its index finger under her chin as Harley's body moves upward, the creature's arm suddenly begins to evaporate and the mist flows into Harley's mouth and the creature growls a bit as its face did the same thing and enters her mouth. Harley Quinn's body moves and twitches and her restrained hands move and her stomach makes strange noises as the rest of the monster's body transforms into a dark mist and flows into her mouth. The rest of the mist enters her mouth which then closes and her eyes open as her body was now possessed by the creature as it stared forward with its eyes narrowed in a demonic expression. The creature in Harley Quinn's body looks right then left through its new eyes her eyes turn green looks frightened Death Eater smirks hides possessed Harley gets out of the alter then rises up and faces the man at its right Possessed Harley Quinn: (male voice) Akodu. the man at its left Mikenopa. creature moves Harley's arms out to its sides and the two of them help it down from the alter and it starts walking away in its new body. The demon in Harley's body exits the cave with the two men following behind as the Death Eater also leaves Mac Grimborn: Now's my chance. moves in stealth